


I Love You, Sleepyhead

by Hopes_World



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, RFA Party, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), Reset theory (Jumin Han), Songfic, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopes_World/pseuds/Hopes_World
Summary: Jumin falls head over feet for MC, but when he discovers that his happiness can't last forever, and his entire world is reset, he snaps.





	

_**There's a fallen shore, I know  
And I'm thinking of home tonight  
There's a spark in our eyes  
But I'm letting you down tonight  
And so you'll say "I do, I do want you. Want me too.” ** _

It was the day of the party. Jumin knew who she was the second he saw her. She had long brown hair that flowed behind her as she walked. Her bangs covered her eyes, but he knew they would be beautiful. Beautiful; compared to her, it was such a simple word. She was elegance, and she was grace. Jumin already knew that she would be his world. He already knew that he would never let her go.

As she drew closer, Jumin smiled for the first time in a long time. He stepped closer to her, and held out his hands, opting her to take them. She was hesitant, taking a minute to figure out who he was. When she figured it out, her cheeks flushed and her eyes lit up. She forgot about his hands and wrapped around him in a hug. Smelling the sweet fragrance of her hair, Jumin nuzzled her head, and held her close. In a voice loud enough for only him to hear, a small “I love you”, was mumbled into his chest. He smiled and nodded into her hair. 

After the party, Jumin led MC by the hand. They were walking along the beach, and the stars were twinkling up in the sky. It was a pleasant night, and the sounds of the ocean lapping against the shore was a natural sort of symphony. Letting go of Jumin’s hand, MC walked ahead of him, stopping and turning around when she was out of arm’s reach. Smiling and watching the wind blow her hair around her face, Jumin was content with his life. He forgot about anything and everything that bothered him. Elizabeth 3 was just a simple cat. Work was a bore. Nothing mattered, except for the sound of her laugh. Hearing her giggle, seeing her smile. If a man could be head over feet for a woman, he was the prime example of it. A shout shook him out of his trance, and when he looked up, MC giggled and yelled out again, “Jumin! Catch me!” She started running towards him, and he held his arms out, ready to catch her small body. 

As she jumped, and landed in his arms, Jumin lost his footing and fell down, MC on top of him. She laughed and stroked his face, making sure he was okay. Leaning into her touch, Jumin let out a contented sigh, and opened his eyes. The moonlight illuminated her face, her bangs out of her face. Oh. Her eyes. They were sparkling and bright, unlike his. She was an opposite of him, but he loved her more than ever. Leaning up, and placing a small kiss to her lips, he wrapped his arms around her and forgot about the world for a while. This is where he wanted to be, in her arms. He’d never had a real home before, but now that his limbs were tangled with her’s, he felt as if he knew where he belonged. She was his home, and he wasn’t going to let that go. 

_**You're just in time  
I was thinking of lines for you  
I was singing words  
And now I can't stop  
Now I can't stop. ** _

The days came, and they went. Jumin was happy and he felt loved for the time in his life. He had almost forgotten that MC would soon be taken away from him. It was almost reset day, and he didn’t know how to handle it. She would forget about him, and he would be just another jerk in her world. She would fall for someone else, love someone else. He was not okay with it. Not one bit. He had waited so long, and now that she was his, he was not about to let that go.

The next few days were dark, and dull. Jumin didn’t speak and he didn’t touch MC. Something was wrong, but she couldn’t place it. It hurt, seeing him like this. Maybe it was a bad week, and he needed space. He’d never been like this. He was always happy, clinging to her like a newborn kitten to its mother. 

“Jumin, are you alright?” She leaned over his shoulder and smoothed out his hair. He had tears streaming down his face. This was the first time she had seen him cry.

“I’m okay.” He repeated this, as if to himself and no one else. “I’m okay, my love.”

“Jumin, why are you so sad? There’s no need to cry.”

He looked up at her, pain dripping from his voice, “You’re going to forget about me. You’ll love someone else, and it won’t be me.”

Shocked, MC looked at him in disbelief. Tears burned the back of her eyes, and she could barely speak. “Jumin, no. I love you. Only you.”

Jumin looked away as she repeated her words. She was crying and he was the reason. “I love you, MC. Don’t forget about me. Please.” He hugged her for the last time. She started to fade. The scent of her girly shampoo lingered, and Jumin broke down. 

Days pass and she found someone new. It was Seven this time. With his flaming red hair and his bright eyes. Jumin envied him. Why did Seven get to be happy with her, to hold her, when he didn’t? It wasn’t fair, and it ripped Jumin’s heart apart like a child ripping through bags of candy on Halloween. He wouldn’t stand for it. He couldn’t stand for it. 

_**You're just in time  
To save a life. ** _

Jumin’s desk was littered with half written notes, crumpled paper, and countless pens. He couldn’t find the right words. Each time he got an idea, he wrote it down, and it simply wasn’t good enough. Today was the day. The RFA members would show up soon. This had to be over quickly. 

His head in his hands, and tears falling down his cheeks, he thought of his last words. Countless notes and non of them good enough. Nothing was good enough for MC. It had to be a perfect goodbye. 

Suddenly, he came up with an idea. Feelings! Those were something he never conveyed. But she loved when he did. Grabbing a pen, he wrote and wrote, only his feelings, and his love. What a perfect goodbye.

Arriving at Jumin’s house, there were guards ushering guests in, and Zen was waiting with Jaehee and Yoosung. V was showing up later. As MC entered the house, she was greeted by the three members. 

“Look at your hair!” Jaehee was bewildered, astounded by her long brown hair. 

“Hey babe~” Zen was flirting, again.

“MC! Hi! You’re even prettier than I imagined!” Yoosung was simply beaming, his face pink as he met his friend. As MC hugged and shook hands, she felt hands wrap around her waist. 

“Hello, my love~” She recognized that voice. Turning around, she was greeted by yellow eyes, flame red hair, and a signature smirk. Her face turned bright red as he kissed her. What? That was weird. It didn’t feel right. Something was wrong. 

“Has anyone seen Jumin?” MC questioned, looking around. The RFA members looked over their shoulders, confused. 

“I think Mr. Han may be tending to Elizabeth 3. I will check his study. Yoosung, please check the balcony, the fresh air may do you some good.” Jaehee was polite in asking so, and she walked off, Yoosung close behind.

“I’ll check the garage! He might be trying to steal my car again!” Seven sprinted towards the exit, and Zen started walking towards the basement door, “Maybe he’s getting more wine. I’ll go check.”

MC was left alone, wondering where to check. An idea came to mind, she started to climb the steps. Jumin’s room must be up here, somewhere. Maybe he took a nap and didn’t wake up yet. Walking through the hall, there were multiple doors, but judging by the huge black doors at the end of the hall, she decided this was his room. She knocked, and waited for a response. When she got no answer, she knocked again and slowly opened the door. What she saw was a nightmare. 

Jumin, with a rope around his neck, a chair knocked over beneath him. Elizabeth 3 slept on the bed. Tears welled up in her eyes as she sprinted towards his body. She tried desperately to lift him, to try and get him down, but his dead weight was too much. A note fell out of his hand. MC picked it up. 

“Dear MC.  
I’m sorry you had to find me like this. I knew you would. I didn’t want things to end this way, but I couldn’t stand to see you with anyone else. I had waited so long, and when I finally got you, I told myself that I love you, and only you. I forgot about all the bad things. I was never sad and I was never bored. You were the first real home I’ve ever had, and I’m sorry I put that burden on you. I know I may just be a man with money, and some credit from his father, but with you, I was more. I was myself, and I was human. I couldn’t stand going back to being a robot. You were my moon, and my stars. My sun and my earth. I’m sorry I caused you so much pain. I hope you stay happy with Seven. Please don’t cry over my death. My life was in vain, and it was a burden on your petite shoulders. I should not have caused that, so I’m taking the weight off of you now.

I’m sorry for writing such a sappy letter. I didn’t know what else to do. You loved when I showed feeling, so I figured this would be a perfect way to go.

I’m not going to sign my name. I hate it, unless it it coming out of your soft lips.

I am sorry for being causing you such grief and suffering. I was never really meant to be here, unless I was with you. Now that I’m not, I have found that you are happier, and I have no reason to live, other than to take up space.

Goodbye, MC. I love you.”

Reading his last words, over and over again, MC fell to her knees. She clutched the letter to her chest and she screamed. She screamed until she could scream no more, and her throat was raw. She sat in a puddle of tears, as everything came crashing back to her. The memories, the kisses. Jumin’s laugh. Looking at the picture through blurry eyes, she noticed something on the back. It was a picture of her and Jumin. He had died, clutching a picture of his happiest times. Clutching a picture of her. Her heart caved in on itself, and she screamed again, wailing her fists onto the plush, tear stained carpet. The RFA members came rushing up the stairs to her, gasping as they saw the reason for her screams.

Jumin was gone, and it was all her fault.


End file.
